Diamonds or Pearls
by UknownHero
Summary: You know, when I said I wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer, I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY! Now, I'm stuck in Sinnoh, have to stop Team Galactic from destroying both my & the Pokemon universe and figure out how to tell my 'supposed' sister Dawn that I have a crush on her... and that's just on my first day. Did I mention I can talk/turn into Pokemon? OCXDawn because I can!
1. Chapter 1: Diamonds vs Pearls

Hello. My name is (insert name here) or the UknownHero. And I welcome you to the first chapter of Diamond or Pearls. I just want to let you know, this is based off Pokemon Diamond, not the anime. I just stopped watching the anime when it hit Galactic Battle so I'm not up to date with the episodes. But it doesn't mean I won't borrow stuff from the anime. Alright, time to start the chapter.

I don't own Pokemon, Game-Freaking-Freak does! All I own are my OCs.

New Game… Start!

Chapter 1: Diamonds vs Pearls

(Dylan's POV)

Every story has a beginning, middle and end. But the real selling point of a story is the beginning. Some of the best stories I've read always had an awesome beginning. Though, this story isn't going start off epic or jus action packed crap.

Instead, all of this started with a pointless argument at my house.

"I'm telling you, Pokemon Diamond is way better than Pokemon Pearl. The title doesn't even roll off the tongue!" I argued at my friend,

Name: Dylan Palms

Age: 15

Trainer for: 2 years

First Pokemon Game: Pokemon Diamond

First Starter: Turtwig

Trainer Skill: All his Pokemon only have attacks in their move set… what do you think?

"Oh c'mon! Just because Diamond is the first Pokemon game you've ever played, doesn't mean it's the best!" Melissa retorted,

Name: Melissa Jacobs

Age: 16

Trainer for: 8 years

First Pokemon Game: Pokemon Fire Red

First Starter: Charmander

Trainer Skill: Got all Pokemon she's caught to level 100 without Rare Candy.

"At least Team Galactic actually had a different plan. Who on Earth would freaking devote their life into destroying the universe?! And tell me, what team didn't plan on world domination?"

"Hm… Team Aqua & Team Magma. And I'm sure you looked it up on the Wiki."

"No I didn't!"

"Then why do you have Bulbapedia in your favourites list?"

"Well uh… screw you?"

"Hah! I knew it. And now you'll admit that Diamond is not the best Pokemon game out there. That goes to X & Y!"

"Just because I can't afford a 3DS, doesn't mean you can rub it in my face. Oh, and about Diamond is not the best game ever: NEVER!"

"Stop being so dramatic, Dylan…"

"NEVER!"

"Seriously, stop it."

"NEVER!"

"Say never if you like to suck cock!"

"NEV-wait! No, I will never…"

"Hah, you said it!"

"Son of a bitch!" That's how most of our Pokemon arguments end. Anyway, Melissa had to go soon so I said good-bye to her as she went out the door. I sighed as the door closed, "I'm such an idiot." I muttered to myself as I started walking back into my room. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm as normal as normal people can get but I have this really embarrassing secret.

I may have, sort of, kinda… have a crush on Dawn.

Yes, I can hear all the comments on 'Dawn is fake.' And 'What about Pearlshipping?' and crap like that. Here's the reason. I don't why. I don't how. It can either be from the few the episodes of the anime I watched or just from the game itself. Either way, I just fell in love with the character, literally. As soon as I saw her in Diamond, I don't know, my heart started beating faster and… I feel like I'm going to be forever alone if I don't get her out of that game. I've been living alone for 3 years now. Ever since my parents died in that stupid plane crash, along with all my OTHER relatives, it gets pretty lonely around here, especially when you live in a two story house. I didn't go on that stupid plane because I had major airsickness. I should be either lucky or sad that thanks to my airsickness, I became the last of my family left alive.

During the funeral, I found out that since I'm the last one alive, I INHERIT EVERYTHING! All the houses, all the furniture and especially all the money. I sold all the other furniture and other houses, making a little over $800,000. Combined that with the additional family savings of $490,000, and I was pretty much set. I still went to school though and got a job to help pay for some stuff. I still had my friends. If they weren't there, I would've… I quickly shook my head out of those dark thoughts. Maybe I should just play some Diamond for a while. I quickly went into my room and fired up my DS, put on some music and sat on my bed, "Alright, time to beat the Elite Four!"

(4 Elite Four Members later)

I was moving my character towards the final boss, Cynthia. Champion of the Sinnoh Region. I already healed up my Pokemon and used up all my Ethers to heal up their PP back to full. I was so close to getting into the Hall of Fame, and this was my, I think, 56th attempt. I quickly checked my Pokemon.

Torterra (Leaf Storm): Level 71. Moves: Leaf Storm, Synthesis, Giga Drain, Frenzy Plant.

Staraptor (Brave Bird): Level 69. Moves: Fly, Wing Attack, Roost, Aerial Ace.

Tentecruel: Level 61. Moves: Whirlpool, Surf, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse

Dialga: Level 63. Moves: Roar of Time, Aura Sphere, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath

Pikachu: Level 62. Moves: Thundershock, Volt Tackle, Thunder, Quick Attack

Rapidash (War): Level 65. Moves: Fire Spin, Fire Blast, Fury Attack, Flare Blitz

"Alright, time to finally finish this game." I mutter to myself as I walk up to Cynthia. After some dialogue skipping since I've already read it 5 times before, the battle began. Then the game decided to be a dick and freeze, "Huh? Oh, come-freaking-on!" I yelled out as I turned the DS off. I looked at the time, "Whoa, that took longer than I expected. May as well go to sleep." I say, realizing how tired I was. I put the DS charger on and went to bed. I looked up at my ceiling, feeling sad about the usually noise-filled house be quiet.

"I wish I really was a Pokemon Trainer. That way, I wouldn't have to deal with this." I muttered before going to sleep, but I think I heard something as I fell asleep,

"You have a destiny. Now, it is time to truly understand what is going on."

Save Game… Quit!

Alright, chapter done. On to the next! Like it? Hate it? Want to Screw with me? Review it!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	2. Chapter 2: Dawn of a New World

Hey, UknownHero here and welcome to another chapter of Diamonds or Pearls. Wow, two chapters in one day? Shows how much of a social life I have… anyway,

I don't own Pokemon! Game-Freaking-Freak does because they're awesome like that!

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 2: Dawn of a new journey

***Beep*** ***Beep*** ***Beep*** My arch-nemesis, the digital alarm clock, yelled out,

"Ugh, one day I will throw that thing out." I mutter as I roll over while covering my ears with a pillow. I felt really warm, like someone was hugging me. And my chest was brushing against something soft, which caused it to quietly mo-wait, blankets don't moan. I slowly open my eyes and see another pair of eyes staring back. A girls face,

"Good morning, Dylan." Wait, I'm in bed. With a girl. Who looks really cute and strangely familiar. So I did the most logical thing I could think of.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I jumped out of the bed and fell to the ground, face-first,

"Dylan, are you okay?" the girl I possibly had sex with (even though I'm 15 FREAKING YEARS OLD) asked with concern,

"I'm sorry if I did anything to you that may have hurt you!" I quickly said as I back up to the wall behind me,

"Uh… Dylan, what are you talking about? We always share the same bed since we were kids." The girl said with a confused look on her face.

"Wait, so we didn't… you know, 'that'?" I asked her, still a bit scared,

"'That'? What are you talking about?" I didn't say anything. Instead, I just used my left thumb and finger to make a circle and used my right pointer finger to, you get the picture.

"Huh? Oh gross! Dylan, we're brother & sister! We shouldn't be doing that!" Wait, I had 2 sisters and they died in the stupid plane crash. And they were 10 years older than me. By the looks of my supposed sister, she looked like she was around my age… and, oh my god, I just realized who that girl is.

"S-Sorry, Dawn. I just had... the strangest dream." I said as I looked away from my somehow real crush and now sister,

"Well, it must've been really strange dreaming that you'd have sex with your sister." Dawn said as she got up, revealing her pink pyjamas.

"Believe me, it was the last thing I expected." I said cryptically. Great, I'm in the freaking Pokemon world. I can't WAIT to meet Ash Ketchem, who won't stop and realize that Team Rocket is in disguise. Even a four year old could flush them. Oh, and don't get me started on Team Rocket themselves. Anyway, Dawn went into the bathroom to change leaving in the bedroom to do the same. I looked around and saw that I was in the starting like in Diamond, Wii & everything. Okay, maybe I'm going to follow the game instead of the anime. I first went to the PC in the room and took out the Potion in it, where materialised in a special looking machine that was near the computer. I went to the closet and looked in the mirror. Oh god, I look like Lucas from Diamond too. I even see the clothes he has in Diamond. But I decided to change it a bit. I grabbed a red t-shirt instead of a white one, grabbed a black pair of jeans and put them on. I put on the vest Lucas had but I didn't zip it up, put on black fingerless gloves with yellow cuffs and finally getting the hat and shoes. I decided to ditch the scarf because it didn't seem necessary until I hit Snowpoint City. I grab a red sling bag with a navy blue Pokeball on it and a navy blue belt that had loops in it to hold Pokeballs. I looked at the mirror again and didn't see Lucas. I saw Dylan Palms, next Champion of Sinnoh. I saw Dawn walk out of the bathroom in her clothes from Diamond & Pearl, "Hey Dawn. Ready?"

"Yea-hey, you changed clothes? I thought you'd wear your scraf." Dawn said as she pointed at my scarf-less neck,

"Well, since most of the region is pretty warm, I don't think I'll need one. And I look badass in these clothes!" I say, striking a pose, which caused Dawn to giggle.

"C'mon Dylan, mum probably has breakfast ready. Oh, and lastonethereisaMagikarp!" Dawn said as she started running,

"Hey, you cheated!" I said as I sat down next to Dawn, who was already eating. Ah, it's good to have a family again, even though they really aren't my family in a technical sense. When a plate was placed in front of me, I looked up and saw my technically my mum, "Thanks m-mum." I said as I started eating the eggs and bacon,

"Thank you, Dylan. So, you both graduated from the Pokemon Academy yesterday, what are you going to do now?" my mum who technically isn't asked.

"Well, I'm going to follow in your footsteps and become a Pokemon Coordinator!" Dawn said as she ate another piece of bacon.

"Sorry mum, I'm not going to be a coordinator. Battling is more of my thing." I say as I went to the sink to put away my plate and going into the fridge to grab some Moo-Moo Milk, "The next time you us, we'll be the Champ of the Sinnoh League & be bringing home the Sinnoh Cup!" I say with a determined look on my face, probably ruined due to the fact I had a milk moustache.

"Well, no matter what, I hope you both do your best." Johanna (AN: Is that how you spell it?) said as Dawn her plate in the sink, "So what Pokemon will you two be choosing." Easy.

"Turtwig, For The Win!"

"Turtwing! No, wait, Chimchar! Uh… no wait, maybe Piplup? Uh… wait…" I already know what she's going to choose, but I may as well help her out,

"Dawn, choose Piplup. I think it would be more suited for Contests than battling, knowing moves like Whirlpool naturally. I think Barry was going to choose Chimchar and I don't think a Turtwig will have many flashy moves. And if any of our Pokemon evolve to their second stage, Prinplup will somewhat retain some of it's cuteness while my Grotle will become slower but more tank like and Monferno will be faster but still, it's being trained by Barry. And as an added bonus, Piplup is the best starter Pokemon because it has a good amount of both advantages & disadvantages to keep you on your toes. Barry having the easiest because it's main weakness I could think of right now it Water. Me, however, will have the hardest Pokemon to train due to Turtwing being a Grass type and have a lot of weaknesses and small amounts of advantages. Especially against Poison, Bug and Ice types. Though, my Turtwing will help me on the first 1st Gym Leader while Piplup and Chimchar will have difficulties beating him because he trains Rock type Pokemon. And plus no one's going to pick Piplup for battling because there are a lot of Gym Leaders that are either super effective against Water types or a Water type Gym in itself if you take Crusher Wake into account. Battling trainers will probably use either a Grass type or a Fire type as a starter due to them being pretty effective against some of the Gym Leaders of Sinnoh." Both Dawn & Johanna just stare at me with a amazed look on their faces, "Hey, I didn't want to be a Pokemon Trainer without finding some information about Sinnoh."

"You sound like you've been a true Trainer before." Mum said as she snaps out of her amazement. Oh crap. Can't break character. Might destroy universe.

"I got all of that off Wikipedia."

"Wiki-what?" Dawn repeated with a confused look on her face,

"I mean uh… Pokepedia?"

"Oh, that. Okay." Dawn said, switching back into her cheery personality again, "Well, thanks for helping me choose a Pokemon, Dylan. Let's get to Professor Rowen's lab in Sandgem Town."

"Oh, Barry's mother said to bring Barry with you." Johanna said as we got off our seats and went to the door, "He doesn't want him to be alone on the way to Sandgem Town."

"Got it mum. We'll baby sit the big baby." I say with a smile before me and Dawn start walking to Barry's house, which wasn't far, "So… do you mind coming with me?" I asked Dawn,

"Huh?" Was her reply,

"I mean, will you travel with me? It's our journey and I thought it'd be safer if we were in pairs." I say with a serious look on my face,

"What about Barry?"

"I'm sure Barry can take care of himself. He may not look like it but when he's in trouble, he can really pull off some really awesome manoeuvres. Anyway, do you want to?" Dawn looks down before looking at me,

"Sure. But you have to watch every single contest I'm in."

"I wouldn't miss a second." I say with a smirk. Even though she's technically my sister doesn't mean I still have feelings towards her. When we got to Barry's house, Dawn knocked and Barry's mother answered it, "Hi. Um… where's Barry? You asked us to escort him to Sandgem."

"Oh, he's at the lake outside of town. He's looking for Pokemon there."

"Ugh, that idiot." I muttered as we started walking away after saying good-bye, "He does realise that he needs a Pokeball to capture one. Let alone a freaking Legendary!" I tell Dawn,

"Yeah. Anyway, we should get Barry before he either kills himself." Dawn said as we start making our way to Lake uh…. I actually forgot the lake's name.

"Or gets mood swings. Maybe even forget who he even is."

Save Game… Quit!

Like it? Hate it? Review it!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!

…..


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Get Startled!

Hey, UknownHero here and welcome to another chapter of Diamonds or Pearls! I hope you enjoy and leave a review if you want to. I don't care… JUST DO IT!

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 3: Don't Get Startled by the Starlies!

(Dylan's POV)

I guess this is how my Pokemon adventure truly starts. Running to get Barry and get our first Pokemon.

Though, I just found out why the game gives you Running Shoes instead of being able to run at the start.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! I stepped on a rock!" I yelled out in pain as I grabbed my foot and started hopping around on one leg.

"I told you not to run in those shoes! Mum said our Running Shoes are coming in tomorrow, so slow down!" Dawn scolded,

"Hey, at least I have actually getting shoes. You're getting Running Boots Dawn!" I shot back, "Anyway, I'm kinda worried Barry's going top be mauled by a rouge Bidoof or something." Ah… Bidoofs. Or what I like to call them, HM Slaves.

"I thought you said not to worry about Barry!"

"He doesn't have a Pokemon yet! And I can definitely beat him in both a fist fight and a Pokemon Battle." Okay, the fistfight thing is a complete lie. I only know some Brawler techniques but that's about it, "Anyway, he is my friend and I worry about him."

"Okay… anyway, we're here." I looked at the sign and saw the lake was called Lake Verity. I wonder what Verity mean? Anyway, as we approached the lake, we saw someone coming towards us. I instantly knew who he was,

"P-Professor Rowen?" I say, surprising Dawn,

"Oh, hello. Why are you two going to the lake? Should I leave you two from your privacy?" This caused Dawn to blush,

"Oh no no no no no. We're just here to retrieve our friend and leave to get our Pokemon at Sandgem town."

"Hm!" Rowen grunted before saying, "Ah, yes. Dawn & Dylan Belitz, I presume." We both nod, "I am sorry but we have temporarily ran out of Starter Pokemon."

"WHAT?!" Me & Dawn yell out in unison,

"Yes. But we will be getting a new set of Pokemon tomorrow. Come by when you have the chance. I'll save some Pokemon for all three of you."

"I guess you met Barry too, right?" I asked the Pokemon Professor,

"Yes. Anyway, I should head back to my lab. I'll see you two tomorrow!" He said as he started walking off,

"Okay!" Dawn & I replied before heading off to get Barry. When we arrived, we saw Barry looking out into the lake, with a somewhat serious look on his face, "Hey Barry!"

"WAH?!"

***Splash!***

So much for serious…

(2 minutes later)

"Thanks guys." Barry said as we dragged him out of the water, "I should have you fined for doing that!"

"You're welcome, Barry." Dawn said sarcastically as she pulled a towel out of her bag, "I told you he's going to kill himself." She said quietly,

"I said he can take care of himself, I didn't say he can if we're the danger." I joked as Barry grabbed the towel from Dawn, "Why are you here, Barry?" I asked, even though I already knew that answer.

"Well, I was looking for one of the Legendary Lake Trio so I can catch it!" Barry yelled out proudly,

"You do know you need a PokeBall to even hold a Pokemon, right?" I say with a deadpanned expression on my face, "Anyway, it's going to wipe the floor with you!"

"Yeah, I know… but…. I want to beat my father, and I'll need all the help I can get." Okay, I've got to admit that was unexpected,

"Oh right, I forgot your father is the Gym Leader at Sunnyshore." Dawn stated,

"Yep, and I'm going to surpass him and become the Sinnoh Champion!" Barry yelled out (again),

"Well step in line, my friend. Because you're talking to the next Sinnoh Champ right here!" I say proudly,

"Dawn?"

"I meant me! Dylan Pa-I mean, Berlitz of Twinleaf Town!"

"Alright, I'll take that challenge. And if you don't, I'll fine you 12,000,000 Pokedollars!"

"You're on, Barry!" I yelled out too,

"Oh, it's already on, Dylan!"

"I WILL DESTROY YOUR PUNY POKEMON!"

"NO, I WILL!"

"I WILL!"

"I WILL!"

"I WILL!"

"I WILL!"

"GUYS!" Dawn yelled out, "YOUR STUPID SCREAMING CONTEST MIGHT ATTRACT-" Then out of nowhere, a wild Starly tackled Barry to the ground, "Wild Pokemon."

"Ah crap! ACK!" I yelled out as another one nailed me in the gut. I saw that Dawn lost her footing when a third one hit her chest. Damn it, they really are annoyed. I looked around for anything to help us defeat these stupid Flying types. Then I saw it.

Professor Rowen's briefcase!

We were able to get the Starlies to get off us and I ran and grabbed the case and opened it up. Yes, 3 starter Pokemon for 3 screwed people. I knew which Pokemon was in which PokeBall so I grabbed Turtwig's one and put it in one of the loops in my belt and grabbed the two other ones, "Barry, catch!" I yelled out as I threw Chimchar's ball at Barry, which he caught. Then I grabbed Piplup's, "Dawn, think fast!" I yelled as I threw Piplup's ball at Dawn, which she luckily caught,

"Where did you get these?!" Dawn whispered as we stood back-to-back-to-back with each other,

"The Professor's Briefcase."

"I thought he said there were no more Starter Pokemon!"

"Well, let's just hope he was lying!" I yelled as I threw out my Pokemon, "ALRIGHT, GO FOR IT LEAF STORM!" I yelled out as I sent out a… Pikachu? Okay, what?

"Why did you call your Pikachu 'Leaf Storm'?" Dawn asked,

"I was expecting a Turtwig or something!" I truthfully said,

"Okay… well, let's hope I got Piplup!" Dawn yelled as she threw out a… Bunery. Well, at least she won't have to worry about catching one, "What the heck?"

"Just go with it!" I told her,

"Please don't be a… BIDOOF!" Barry yelled out as he threw out… a Chimchar, "Yes, I actually got a Starter Pokemon!"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" I mutter before I turn to my Pikachu, who was glaring at the Starly, "Alright Pikachu, let's do this!"

"PIKA!" my Pikachu yelled as sparks flew from it's cheeks. (AN: WARNING: I'm not very good at explaining Pokemon Battles)

"Pikachu, Tackle it!"

"Pi…KA!" ***Wham***

"Oh, that looks like it hurts! Ah! Pikachu, dodge the that Tackle!"

"Star-LY!" ***Wham***

"Damn it! Pikachu, you alright?"

"Pika Pi!"

"Awesome! Now go for a Quick Attack!"

"Pika Pi!" ***WHAM!***

"Ha ha! Critical hit, baby! Okay, Pikachu! FINISH HIM WITH A THUNDERBOLT!"

"Pi… ka… CHU!"

"Oh crap, it dodged it!" ***WHAM!***

"Damn it, critical Tackle! Pikachu!"

"Pi… ka." Damn it, one more hit and he's out for the count. Come on, think… GOT IT!

"Pikachu, combine Agility and Quick Attack for a Mach Attack!" Please work, please work, please work…

"Pi Pi Pi PI!" ***WHAM!*** The Starly couldn't take it anymore and fainted,

"Oh yeah, we won!" I yelled out as I picked up my Pikachu, "You did awesome back there, little guy!"

"Well, I'll do anything to help my master achieve his goal!"

"YEAH!" I said as I held my talking Pika… wait, my Pikachu's a girl? AND DID IT JUST TALK!? "U-Uh… say that again?"

"I'll help my master/trainer achieve his dreams and be loyal to him to matter what." Pikachu said, still both excited after her first win but tired because that Starly almost knocked her out, "Wait, can you understand me?"

"Yeah…" We stayed quiet for at least 30 seconds before,

"HOLY CRAP!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" After that, we both blacked out. Our minds way of saying, 'HOLY CRAP!'

Why does everything happen to me most of the time?

Save Game… Quit!

You know, I was actually planning to actually do the starters but I felt like doing this instead.

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	4. Chapter 4: Oh my God Pokemon

Hey, UknownHero here! I should really put more time into this fic because I got two reviews while I got 2 at chapter 26 or something. I really got to stop complaining. Anyway…

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 4: Oh my God Pokemon

(Dylan's POV)

So, I've only been in the Pokemon world for about two, three hours now, and I already got my first Pokemon, battled a Starly and found out I could talk to Pokemon.

Why do I feel like I'm in one of those fan fiction stories?

"I could take going into a game, I could even take me being in love with my virtual sister, but TALKING POKEMON!? What did I do to deserve this." I muttered to myself. Actually, instead of being in my dreams (which now involve me running away from Starlies), I was walking in this dark room, "This is getting weirder & weirder every single second."

"Well, this might be awkward then." A voice said out of nowhere, which freaked me out. Wait, wasn't that the voice I heard the night before,

"Hey! Did you send me here?" I asked the voice,

"Yes, Chosen One." Wait, chosen one?

"Uh… I thought Ash Ketchem filled in that role?"

"Oh no… he's in a coma."

"Oh, I guess those creepy pastas were true. Anyway, why am I the Chosen One? And who the hell are you?!" I yelled out. I was getting fed up with all the surprises already. Then the source decided to show itself, "Oh you gotta be kidding me, Arceus."

"Yes, Chosen One. Anyway, do you know why you are in my dimension?" The God Pokemon asked me,

"Uh… to be the very best like no one ever was?"

"No. You have played the video game, 'Pokemon Diamond & Pearl', haven't you?"

"Yeah, but I could never beat Cynthia. She's really,"

"Chosen One, focus."

"Right, sorry. Anyway, what does it have to do with me?"

"You know about Team Galactic and their goal."

"Yeah. Cyrus wants to destroy the universe by using Dialga, Palkia and Giratina and rebuild it in his own image."

"Correct. But Cyrus has discovered a new universe. Your's."

"Okay, now I know where's this is going. You want me to stop Team Galactic from destroying my universe, as well as your one."

"And you are the only one able to do it."

"But everyone's played the game. Why not my friend, Melissa? She's way better than me! I don't even remember half of the type advantages!"

"Well, you have an ability no one else has."

"What? Talking to Pokemon?"

"No, I have given you that ability to further understand this universe and come closer to your Pokemon. You are able to turn into other Pokemon." There was a silence… a very long silence,

"Any Pokemon?" I asked in disbelief,

"Any Pokemon you have seen while in this universe. Me for example." Okay, this is going to be awesome. Maybe if I think about the Pokemon, may I c-okay, why am I as tall as Arceus? I looked down and saw that I had hooves. Well, that was easy, "I see you have already gotten used to turning into Pokemon."

"Y-Yeah. Holy crap, my voice sounds really echo-y."

"It's really, how you humans say it, 'cool', isn't it?"

"Oh yeah." I say as I went back into my human form, "Hey, is there anything on me that can distinguish me from other Pokemon? You know, just in case some mistakes me for a wild Pokemon?"

"Yes. You keep your hat when in your Pokemon form. You must wake up soon. I wish you good luck, Chosen One."

"Thank you, Lord Arceus." I say as I bowed down. I don't know, I just really like this guy, "Oh, and call Dylan." I say as I faded away back into the real world. I think. Anyway, I slowly open my eyes and see that I'm back at home in Twinleaf Town and I was still in my clothes. I felt a small weight on my chest. I looked and saw that my Pikachu was sleeping on my chest, probably waiting for me to wake up, "Hey, hey Pikachu, wake up." I say as I shook her head a bit,

"Uh… master?" Pikachu groggily said as she looked up, "Oh my Arceus! You're okay!" she yelled out as she hugged me,

"Well Pika, thanks for staying with me. How long have I've been out?"

"Only overnight. So, just to make sure, you can understand me?"

"Yeah. It's weird but I'll get used to it eventually. And I want to show you something. Just don't freak out." I got out of my bed and closed my eyes. Next thing I know, I'm way shorter and Pikachu has a shocked look on her face,

"Y-You're a Pikachu?" she asked as she jumped down from the bed,

"No. I can turn into any Pokemon I want to. Well, at least ones I've seen. I'm still human though. Not sure if I can use attacks but I'll learn to eventually. Hey, did anyone come and see me other than you?"

"Um… I think Dawn and Professor Rowen?" Okay, that kinda freaked me out,

"How did you know about them? I don't think I said any of their names with I sent you out."

"The Pokeballs subtly takes some DNA from your hand, so us Pokemon know who our Trainers are and their relations to. It also downloads our move sets directly into your brain, so you'll be able to command us easier."

"I've been wondering how I knew your move set."

"Well, me and Buneary were listening to Professor Rowen's speech on Pokeballs before we were captured yesterday. He said he was planning to release us today."

"Well, do you want to be my partner?"

"You bet, master."

"Okay, I feel like I'm talking to a maid so just call me Dylan and I'll call you…"

"My name is Sparkle."

"Okay, Sparkle. Welcome to Team Berlitz." Then Sparkle looked a bit confused,

"But, I thought your name is Dylan Palms?" This made my eyes widen,

"You know my real name? Then who's Dawn?"

"I'm assuming your friend, right?" I quickly turned back into my human form,

"No! She's supposed to be my sister! What did the Pokeball register her?"

"Acquaintance/Crush."

"Seriously, Pokeballs can register that?!"

"Yeah, it helps understand our Trainers better. Is that a bad thing?"

"Bad thing?" I said with a fake mad look on my face, before going into a full blown smile, "IT'S AWESOME! I HAVE A CHANCE!"

"Okay, what was that?" I heard Dawn say from downstairs. I panicked and quickly jumped into bed pretending to be asleep,

"Uh… Dylan,"

"I know Sparkle, just pretend I'm sleeping." I whispered,

"But Dylan," Ugh, I can't believe I have to play this card this early,

"As your Trainer, I order you shut up and don't say anything." She was about to say something else but a glare quickly shut her up. I felt really guilty but I didn't want Dawn to see me awake, probably piecing together that I yelled out 'I HAVE A CHANCE!'. I quickly covered my face with the blanket and closed my eyes,

"Hello? Dylan, are you awake?" Dawn said as I heard her going upstairs,

"Ugh… Dawn?" I said in the groggiest voice I could do,

"Dylan, you're awake! Where are you?"

***Fake Yawn*** "I'm still in bed." I say as push the blankets off my face and look at Dawn with a tired face. She was holding on her Buneary. Then I noticed that they both had wide eyes, "What? Is there something on my face?" I asked as I rubbed my cheek. Then I actually saw my ha-er… paw. I turned into a Buneary by accident, "Uh… I can explain?" They didn't say anything for a while before they broke the silence,

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" (Buneary)

"I am so confused." (Dawn)

"So, this is who you like?"

"No Sparkle, this is my 'sister', Dawn Berlitz."

Save Game… Quit!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	5. Chapter 5: Barely a Secret

Hey! UknownHero here and this fic is totally not dead! I've been focusing on another fic because it's pretty popular and I haven't found time to write more of this up. Anyway, shall we start a new chapter?

Load Game... Start!

Chapter 5: Barely a Secret

(Dylan's POV)

Have you ever been in a situation where you have to tell someone a secret?

A secret you've barely kept for a day?

And the fact that because you were an idiot and decided to still be a Buneary while talking to your (unrelated) sister who is currently holding onto another Buneary?

No? Well... crap.

'I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME?!' I thought as I banged my head on a wall, 'Seriously, what did I do to piss off God. My God, sorry Arceus.'

"I tried to tell him..." Sparkle said as she shook her head,

"Don't patronise me, Sparkle! I'm still new to this!" I retorted, quickly changing into a Pikachu to add a bit of dramatics,

"You pulled out the dirtiest trick in the book!"

"Well you should've told me earlier!"

"WE SHOULD ACTUALLY STOP FIGHTING!"

"I KNOW, THIS IS TOTALLY POINTLESS!"

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?!"

"BECAUSE... actually we should shut up now." I said in my inside voice. I looked at Dawn and saw that she was just staring at me, as well as her Buneary, "So... you heard that?"

"Well, apart from my talking Pikachu brother, not at all." Dawn replied, "A-Are you really a Pokemon?"

"Uh... no." I said as I changed back into a human, "I'm as human as you Dawn. I'm just 100% more awesome." I say with a grin,

"Well, that's definitely you Dylan." Dawn said as she rubbed her head, trying to get all of this information in her head, "How are you able to talk to your Pi-"

"Sparkle. Her name is Sparkle." I corrected,

"Right. How can you talk to Sparkle? Better yet, how are you able to turn into Pokemon?!" She yelled out that last part. I could feel a bit of betrayal in her voice and her eyes, "I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything." She whispered sadly. Even though _I_ never promised her that, it still stung my heart. I never break a promise. Well... maybe that one time, but that was it!

"Dawn..." I whispered before saying, "I couldn't."

"WHY?!"

"Yeah, tell my Master why?!" Buneary yelled out,

"BECAUSE I COULDN'T, ALRIGHT?!" I snapped, before calming down, "Sorry. But I couldn't tell anyone." I say as though I've been dealing with this my whole life, "I-I just wanted to be normal." Cue 3 years of Drama. Dawn looked down sadly,

"I'm sorry. But you have to tell me at least. I won't tell." Dawn said as she put a hand on my shoulder,

"Um... I'm grateful but I don't think a 7 year old can keep a secret long." I chuckled. When I saw she surprised look on her face, I 'explained' a bit more, "Yeah, I could turn into Pokemon since we were 7. At first, I freaked out when all I had were wings. But when I got the hang of it, it was actually pretty fun. And then we saw that movie."

"Oh! E.T, right?" Wow, that actually worked? AND THEY HAVE E.T HERE?! Wait, focus you dumbass,

"Yeah. E.T. Well, you know how the government wanted to dissect E.T. Well, I thought that would happen to me so I kept quiet. I'm sorry Dawn for lying, but you were the first person I was going to tell you. Please don't tell mum!" I then hit the waterworks. They were both real and fake. Fake is obvious, but real because spending time in a government facility sounded really bad. And if they have to transport me in a plane... I swear to God, they don't use a plane! I suddenly felt arms wrap around my neck. I opened my eyes and saw Dawn crying,

"D-Don't worry. I'll protect you with my life." Dawn said between sobs. It put a smile on my face,

"Thanks Dawn. For everything." I said as I hugged her back, mentally adding, 'So far.'

"Wait, you just explained your transforming thing to me. What about Poke-Speaking?" Finally, I can tell the truth!

"Oh that. Arceus gave it to me." I say off-handily, causing our Pokemon's jaws to drop,

"LORD ARCEUS?!" they both yelled out in disbelief at the same time,

"There's a 'Lord' in front of his name?"

"Yes! He's the God of all Pokemon! Of course he has a 'Lord' in front of his name Bun-Bun!" Buneary yelled,

"I'm guessing Bun-Bun isn't a compliment?"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME BUN-BUN!"

"Buneary, bad! Stop now!" Dawn scolded,

"Fine... Bun-Bun." Buneary muttered as she angrily crossed her arms,

"Is she always like this?" I whispered to Sparkle,

"Mimi is a bit more violent than your average Buneary." The Pikachu answered cautiously, which gave me a quick idea,

"Hey Dawn. I thought o-" I was cut off by Sparkle, who's cheeks were discharging a bit, "Okay, fine. Sparkle told me Buneary's name. Wanna hear? It beats calling her Buneary."

"Yes! Say yes!" Mimi begged Dawn, who was hugging onto Dawn's leg,

"Aw..." me & Dawn couldn't help but say. I heard Sparks mutter something about 'Humans' and 'cuteness',

"It's Mimi, Dawn." I told my 'twin',

"Is that your name, Mimi?" Dawn asked as she picked her up. Mimi quickly nodded, "Welcome to Team Berlitz! This is my Poke-Powered brother, Dylan." This got a confused face from Mimi,

"Wait, _brother_? But from the Pokeball data gathered about you, Dylan is-" Mimi cut off her sentence when she saw me and Sparks shaking our heads no. When Dawn looked, we quickly started playing Rock, Paper, Scissors,

'Why are you help me lie?' I mouthed as I threw out Rock. I discovered that I had some false memories to keep my secret alive a bit longer, so I knew Dawn was _really _bad at reading lips,

"Well, every goal of a captured Pokemon is to help their master in anyway. Even if it means getting you and your 'sister' together." My Pikachu happily answered as she pulled out... huh? "It's Paper."

"Dammit." I muttered before mouthing a thanks before turning to Dawn, "Hey, where's Barry. I was kinda expecting him to be running his mouth at me right now, telling me that he should fine me for almost dying." I asked,

"Oh! Professor Rowan came by earlier to check on you and to get his briefcase. He didn't bother in taking our Pokemon because we've already bonded. Barry went with him to make sure he keeps some Pokemon. He's spending the night at Sandgem Town." Dawn explained,

"Huh? I thought since we have Sparkle & Mimi, we could enter the Pokemon League & The Contest thing?"

"Um... you do know we actually haven't got Trainer Licenses. Or a Case to hold our Ribbons & Badges. Also stated in the Pokemon League guidelines,"

"You read the guidelines?"

"I had nothing better to do!" She defended herself before sighing, "Anyway, it says that to go against the Gym Leaders & Elite Four, you have to at least have one native Sinnoh Pokemon in your party, goes for me as well." Dawn answered, "And I already asked the Professor and he said yes!"

"Sweet!" I cheered, 'Elite Four, here I come.' I thought, before looking out the window, seeing the night sky, 'And watch out Cyrus. Because you're about to regret trying to mess with the universe.' I looked at the sky with a determined look on my face. I was wondering as I looked at the stars:

Does anyone miss me?

(Real World)

(3rd Person View)

"Hello?" Melissa called out as she opened the door, using the key Dylan gave her a few years ago,

"Dylan? Miss Sakura told me to bring your homework! C'mon, are you playing Diamond all day _again?!_" the blonde let out a sigh, 'I really gotta get that idiot to stop.' She thought as she walked upstairs to her friend's room. She was about to open the door when she realised something,

'I haven't actually been in his room, have I?' she thought in realisation as she looked at the door, 'Well, if he's going to-wait, now that I realise it, when did I fall in love with him again?' She thought off-handily. She quickly cleared her head of those thoughts and started banging on the door, "I brought Pokemon X with me! And I won't let you play it unless you come out!" She yelled, trying to get any sign of her friend.

Still nothing.

"Fricking hell." She muttered, "That's it! I'm going in!" she declared as she barged into the room. Suddenly, she was blinded as she felt her limbs go stiff. She felt herself feel a bit rejuvenated. She also felt naked for a second before getting the familiar feel of fabric on her skin. When she opened her eyes, she was on the dirt ground and was staring at the night sky, "That was... weird." She muttered as she stood up and brushed off the dirt, "I wonder how I ended up here?" she asked herself as she noticed her surroundings. She saw a small town in the distance, "Well, it's a start." She muttered as she started making her way there. Unknown to everyone apart from certain people/Pokemon, this was the beginning of Melissa Jacobs' Pokemon journey.

Save Game... Quit!

Okay, that's done! And is this going to be a love triangle or a hidden pairing? Find out next time on Diamonds or Pearls!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


End file.
